commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
SpaceGuru5
"And that's the way this roadrunner runs." SpaceGuru5, also known as the Coyote and Dollar Store Hobbes, is a commentator and a ranter, though his activity in both communities is intermittent and he himself identifies more as a part-time commentator. He began making rants on November 7, 2010, and his first commentary was posted on March 1, 2011. However, most of his content is focused on things other than commentaries and rants; he also does live streams, movies (although his latest movie was posted in 2014), music, Creepypasta readings, and random videos with his friends. SpaceGuru5 hasn't been quite as active on his channel in recent months, but this is because he is undergoing training in the U.S. Army. Currently, he posts music, although he plans on creating more content when he completes his training. Public Reception SpaceGuru5 gained some form of notoriety on March 12, 2012, when MSkull01 commentated on his infamous "Internet Rules Rant" video (which he actually recommended him to do) and insinuated that he was homophobic, based on his particular dislike for Ren and Stimpy being portrayed as homosexuals in Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon. SickKirby also commentated on this particular video. However, SpaceGuru5 has made it very clear that he's moved on from this instance. SpaceGuru5 faced some more criticism in March 2014, when his commentary on Mike Matei's review of Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland was subsequently commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills, Dark Agumon, and Dirtbikeredden, although he handled the criticism maturely and was able to move past the whole thing quickly. As of 2017, SpaceGuru5 is generally known for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, his videos examining CristalDarkRose101 and Kphoria, his old Flipnote Hatena uploads, his review of Barney's Great Adventure with DFG Hulk and Darth Vigorous, and his commentary on Mike Matei. He has been generally well received, despite his small audience. In addition to this, SpaceGuru5 has also garnered respect for his civil responses to criticism, and he is usually praised for his argumentative style and sense of humor. However, it has been noted that he doesn't always understand facetious remarks, though he is trying to get better at this. Avatars 'Current' * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') since 6 Apr 2012 * Master Robot Zed (Original character) used since 11 Aug 2016 * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) since 31 Jan 2017 'Past' * Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) 23 Apr–20 Aug 2011 * South Park Gil (Original character) 15–26 Oct 2011 * Da Yang the Dragon (Original character) 6 Nov 2011–1 Feb 2012 * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) 22 Jul–2 Aug 2017 — used on Discord only People he commentated on * Himself (twice) * The Irate Gamer * EricDouglace * Guptill89 (four times) * BIEBERisHOTxox * sleek462 * Jaidon Walker * JamesNintendoNerd (specifically Mike Matei) * Some lady claiming that Monster Energy is Satan * MTV News * marinashutup * Smartass Birb * TBONE2004 People who commentated on him * SickKirby * MSkull01 * Rion "Rhino" Mills * InTheNameOfAnonymous * Dark Agumon * Dirtbikeredden People he co-op'd with * DFG Hulk * 8363MTR Trivia * He draws heavy inspiration from his good friend youngbloodfantasy91, having watched his content since late 2009, although he also cites brawlmaster08, Cyberwolf087, and AmpharosMan64 as inspirations as well. His inspiration from youngbloodfantasy91 led to his other nickname being Dollar Store Hobbes, coined by SoySus15 on September 18, 2016. * He posts all his artworks on DeviantART, and he is also an amateur writer. * Occasionally, he posts music to SoundCloud. This consists of both original pieces and transcribed works, often using MuseScore. * He received his first headset on February 22, 2011, thus his rants before then were only in text form. * He is notorious among his friends for taking screenshots of their online exchanges. As of June 24, 2016, he boasts 179 screenshots going back to September 16, 2016. He has embraced this identity. * He is currently enlisted in the U.S. Army. He left for Basic Combat Training on February 7, 2017. He trained at Fort Benning, GA. As of June 22, 2017, he is undergoing Advanced Individual Training in San Angelo, TX, to become a signals intelligence (SIGINT) analyst. * SpaceGuru5 sometimes uses Discord as his avatar on Discord. This is the result of an inside joke that has its origins on January 31, 2017. Since that time, Discord has been recognized as SpaceGuru5's secondary avatar, and SpaceGuru5 has simply just accepted it. External Links *YouTube *DeviantART *SoundCloud Category:Ranters Category:Commentators Category:American Commentators Category:Males Category:Artist Category:Adults